Primer Encuentro
by potsugi
Summary: La primera impreción siempre es la más importante. Serie de one-shoots sobre cómo se conocieron los personajes de Bleach. Cap6: Fight -NnoiNell- Porque, segun sus criterios, una mujer no debia ser mas fuerte que un hombre.
1. Mad World

**¡Alo, alo!**

**Yupi****…, un nuevo fic…**

**He descubierto que no soy buena con las historias largas XD. Por lo tanto, esto será una serie de oneshoots –y solo talvez drabbles- sobre cómo se conocen nuestras parejas favoritas ^^**

**Habrá de todo, excepto Hitsukarin o Hitsumatsu (Lo lamento muchísimo, pero no me gustan XD), así que si quieren alguna en especial, me dicen ¿shi?**

**Ahora, este es, básicamente, mi versión de aquel primerísimo capitulo de BLEACH, en el que Rukia e Ichigo se conocen. Claro, le cambié cosas a mi favor XD.**

**¡Disfrútenlo y gracias por leer!**

* * *

Mad World.

El mundo se había vuelto loco… ¿O era él? Tal vez su cordura también tenía un límite…, después de todo, con esa familia… nadie podría culparlo.

No podía conectar todo lo que había visto ese día… Aún por su mente rondaba la figura de la chica… tan pequeña, pero tan fuerte. Y la imagen de esa cosa con máscara… y la facilidad con la que ella había acabado con él… Y su fría mirada indiferente, y el hecho de que ella también veía a la niña…

Se dio un golpe en la cabeza, como para despejarla. Si, ya estaba enloqueciendo. Ver tantos fantasmas y tener que ayudarlos había terminado con él.

Y esos fantasmas… esos malditos fantasmas, no lo dejaban solo ni un momento. Vivir entre muertos no es vida.

Miró al techo de su habitación, como buscando una respuesta… ¿A qué pregunta? ¿Por qué él veía fantasmas? ¿Por qué ese monstruo perseguía a la niña fantasma que él había ayudado antes?

Se golpeó de nuevo. Lo mejor era olvidarlo.

Y justo eso iba a hacer cuando, de reojo, vio una mariposa negra atravesar su pared… ¿¡Atravesar su pared!? Volteó por completo y divisó a una chica pequeña en todos los sentidos, de cabello totalmente negro, y grandes ojos azul marino. Un mechón surcaba su rostro, una espada se sujetaba a un cinto en su cadera… ¡Era ella! ¿Qué hacía allí?

-Siento una energía espiritual muy fuerte aquí –habló.

Posó una mano pequeñita en la empuñadura. Ok, ahora si era un peligro.

-¿Quién demonios eres? –Le gritaba- ¡Deja eso! ¿quieres? ¡Puedes lastimar a alguien! –pero ella lo ignoraba de matera magistral. –Oye, si te crees ladrona, déjame decirte que eres muy mala. –estaba apunto de sacar su espada. Entonces la golpeo.

Encendió la luz. Era tan pequeña, que una simple patada la dejó tirada en el suelo, mientras él la señalaba son el dedo índice, cuestionándola de nuevo. Ella solo lo miraba incrédula.

-¿Puedes verme? –preguntó, ignorando sus preguntas otra vez.

-¡Pues claro!

Recordó la visión de la pequeña espadachín, matando un monstruo que, con facilidad, era cien veces más grande que ella. Fue un solo salto, un solo corte, y la cosa ya estaba sangrando y desvaneciéndose. Cuando ella cayó en el suelo, el ser ya se había esfumado. Entonces volteó a verlo, le dirigió una fría mirada, y desapareció entre el humo, que ella misma había causado. Todo eso había sido, de alguna manera, asombroso.

Y ahora la tenía en su cuarto. Le decía una historia demasiado fantástica para ser verdad: shinigamis, Hollows, Sociedad de Almas… Aquello colmaba su poca paciencia.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a insultarme!? –le gritó la chica, dándole un golpe fuerte, demasiado quizás, cuando él le había llamado "pequeña".

Y, encima de todo, le había hecho no-se-que-cosa, que ella había llamado Kido, y que lo mantenía inmóvil.

-Puedo parecerte joven, pero he vivido MUCHO más que tu.

Valla, esa era una fuerte declaración.

Se disponía a salir, cuando Yuzu, hermana pequeña, hermana querida, había aparecido en su puerta, muy lastimada, pidiéndole ayuda. Vanas palabras, ya que él no podía hacer cosa que la ayudara; Karin herida, la casa destrozada, ayuda… Tenía que salvarla, era su trabajo.

Mientras la chica nueva salía disparada escaleras abajo, él la seguía a tropezones por toda la casa; su propia casa, ahora ruinas. Llegando a lo que fue la sala, divisó a su pequeña y segunda hermana, Karin, atrapada en las manos de un ser horrible, uno de los llamados Hollow.

La niña gritaba por ayuda. Mientras, él se esforzaba de manera inhumana por moverse mejor.

-¡Déjalo ya, solo te lastimarás! –Le reprendía la shinigami- ¡Causarás daños irreversibles a tu alma!

Pero su hermana lo necesitaba, y si ella había llegado a mover todo su mundo de locos, que hiciera algo útil por él y se callará. Y la calló, pero solo cuando logró quitarse de encima el llamado Kido. Y en un acto de idiota impulsividad, había tomado lo que quedaba de una silla y de había abalanzado sobre algo que estaba unos diez metros sobre su cabeza. Obviamente, había fallado, pero al menos la cosa ya no estrujaba a su hermana. Ahora lo buscaba a él.

Justo se le iba a lanzar, cuando una figurilla delgada y vestida de negro se había interpuesto. Una espada desenvainada, sangre por todas partes. "Idiota" había dicho antes de caer rendida, retorcida, en el frío asfalto. Más sangre; emanaba de toda ella. Ella lo había salvado, había alejado al Hollow, dándole oportunidad de tomar a sus hermanas y huir, correr por su vida. Pero él no haría eso, y de alguna manera, ella lo sabía.

-No tarda en volver –su voz estaba jadeante-, y yo estoy muy herida para pelear...

Desesperación; por verla así, por saber que _eso_ volvería, por verla así, por la necesidad de salvar a sus hermanas, por verla así… ¿Por qué?

-…, si quieres salvar a tus hermanas –él de inmediato le puso atención- tienes que dejar que te atraviese con mi espada, y así te de una parte mis poderes. No te aseguro que sobrevivirás, pero de si no lo haces moriremos todos.

Sus palabras eran frías, actuaba como haría un soldado en plena guerra; recurrir a medidas desesperadas, por situaciones llenas de desesperación. Ella daba la impresión de saber lo que era la guerra. Y, si bien, él no lo sabía, también era rápido.

-Lo haré, shinigami. –la miró a los ojos…

-Mi nombre es Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki –… al tiempo que colocaba su espada a la altura del pecho de él…

-Soy Ichigo Kurosaki -…, y él la tomaba con ambas manos. La espada lo atravesó.

Si, el mundo ya estaba loco. Claro que eso era algo que él ya había notado, hace mucho tiempo. Pero ahora lo veía de manera distinta. Ahora ella, la pequeña espadachín, la tal Rukia, había llegado a voltearlo todo de cabeza, pero en el camino le dio lo que en verdad quería y necesitaba; poder. Para salvar y proteger a sus seres queridos.

De un momento a otro, el mismo hollow que había atacado a sus hermanas se había desvanecido, al igual que el que Rukia había matado aquella misma tarde, pero esta vez, éste, había muerto por su propia mano.

De un momento a otro, él ya no era un simple estudiante de preparatoria; ahora era un shinigami, seres en los que, hasta hace un momento, jamás hubiera creído.

Y, de un momento a otro, él había tomado la resolución, más que eso, la _obligación_ de proteger.

Que loco y desquiciado estaba el mundo.

* * *

**¡GLUP! ^^' **

**Es un poco corto… ¡gomeneeee!**

**Hehe, verán, tengo escritos otros dos… un histuhina y un Ichihime ¿Cuál prefieren?**

**Se que si están aquí, leyendo un Ichiruki, no les encanta el Ichihime.**

**Y eso esta bien, a mi tampoco me encanta, pero no lo odio ^^'**

**Así que, denle una oportunidad :D**

**Y díganme cual quieren para la próxima.**

**REVIEWS o mando todo esto a la ch****da. ¬¬'**

**Bye-bye.**

**P.D.: ODIO los exámenes semestrales, LOS ODIO. XD**


	2. The Pride Nobility

The Pride nobility.

Nobleza… ella sentía odio por la nobleza. Se querían tan superiores, tan hermosos… se creían mejores que el resto. Ella era el resto. Ellos se creían mejores que ella. Que patéticos.

Y ahora se querían creer caritativos… visitaban el Rukongai, y uno de los peores distritos. ¿Quién demonios creían que eran? Andaban por las calles descuidadas, tomaban las manos de ciudadanos que, tontamente, creían que ellos eran como deidades. Pobres ingenuos.

Si había un demonio en la S.S., para ella, era la nobleza del Seireitei. Soberbios y alargados; ellos solo se hacían pasar por buenos. Eran orgullosos, fríos y poco, o nada, caritativos. Su jardín tenía más prioridad para ellos que lo que fuera del Rukongai. Por gente como ellos existían distritos como aquel; distritos donde las desafortunadas almas morían de hambre… si no tenías la resistencia necesaria, simplemente no sobrevivías.

Y el pesar regresó a ella tan pronto cómo había sido cegado por ese ferviente odio. Recordó a una bebita, llorando, en un callejón. Recordó que ella también lloraba, que le dolía. Recordó que corrió lo más rápido que pudo, que se tapo los oídos para no escucharla llorar. Recordó a su hermana y que la había abandonado. Y unas gotitas húmedas amenazaros con salir de sus ojos.

El sentimiento era tan fuerte que dejó cualquier otro en neutral. Ni siquiera su repelencia por la nobleza sobrevivió. Ignoró a la familia acaudalada que era acosada por el resto de los ciudadanos y siguió su camino. Fue difícil; tuvo que mover a la gente que se agolpada alrededor de ellos a base de empujones y gritos. En aquel lugar no servía la cortesía. Tampoco es que ella lo fuera.

Un tipo alto, de cabello negro y espeso, estorbaba para que pudiera pasar. Allí parado, frente a todos, soberbio; como si fuera…

-Quítate –y lo empujó.

… de la _nobleza_.

Y no lo descubrió si no hasta que él se volteó, con semblante ofendido, y ella pudo ver aquellos extraños accesorios para cabello que solo esa casa noble de shinigamis usaba… ¿Cómo se llamaban? Ah, si. Los Kuchiki. Los más estirados del Seireitei. Y ella había empujado a uno de ellos. Casi sonríe de pura auto suficiencia.

La miró sin verla. Apenas descubrió que solo se trataba de una ciudadana más le restó importancia. Pero antes de apartar su mirada, vio las gotas transparentes en las esquinas de sus ojos ¿Lágrimas? Era la primera vez que veía a alguien llorar. Siempre estuvo escondido en su mansión, lejos de todo y todos. Lejos de quien no fuera de su familia. Ella era algo nuevo.

Ante su "ofensa" pronto llegaron los guardaespaldas de la adinerada familia. La obligaron a bajar la mirada. Eran muchos, todos vestidos de negro, todos amenazadores. Aquello se convirtió en un escándalo.

-Mujer insolente, discúlpate ahora mismo –ordenaban-. ¿Cómo te atreves a faltarle al respeto a un Kuchiki? ¡Su trabajo en Seireitei te mantiene viva!

"Si, claro" pensó, pero no dijo palabra. ¿Servía de algo razonar con una persona tan creída? No, para nada. Se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué es esa expresión? -los guardias estaba realmente ofendidos. Parecía que no se daban cuenta de la indiferencia de su amo.

-Nada.

Todos miraban. Todos la miraban. Eso era malo, al menos en ese lugar, pasar desapercibido era lo mejor. Y ella lo había logrado, con años y años de esfuerzo. Pero ahora llegaba este cabrón y lo derrumbaba todo. Lo peor era que no le importaba, que era a unos guardaespaldas con facha de ninjas a quienes había ofendido.

Si, y ellos tenían odio ¿Por qué?

-Insolente –decía uno mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y tiraba de ella con fuerza, lastimándola.- ¡Discúlpate!

Justo iba a arrojarla al los pies del noble chico, cuando éste habló.

-Déjenla, me da igual.

Había orgullo en su voz, pero de alguna manera, su tono era amable.

-P-pero señor…

-Déjala.

-¡Si, señor!

La soltaron con la misma rudeza que con la que la habían agarrado. Y ella estaba en tal estado de shock, que se dejó caer de frente. Reaccionó hasta que sintió el suelo en sus rodillas, y solo entonces, sintió un poco de pena. Hasta se ruborizó.

Tal vez había estado estigmatizándolos, tal vez los había juzgado mal… o, tal vez, el era el raro. Lo revisó desde el suelo, lo miró intensamente.

Un movimiento hizo que su revisión fuera suspendida. Una mano amigable estaba frente a ella, tendida, para ayudarla a levantarse. La miró con desconfianza, pero eso no era por ser mala ni mucho menos… solo era costumbre mirar al resto de esa forma.

Vio el brazo, limpio y blanco. La ropa fina. El cabello negro y espeso, detenido en una coleta alta. Y los grandes ojos azul marino… ¿Qué era eso en ellos? ¿Amabilidad? Era la primera vez que la veía, y no esperaba encontrarla en alguien de la nobleza… de la soberbia nobleza.

-Mis disculpas –su voz también era sorpresivamente amable, aunque un tanto fría-, en nombre de mi familia y mis subordinados.

Solo cuando tomó su mano, que era cálida y firme, notó el uniforme; un kimono negro y un Haori blanco… shinigami, y no solo eso; capitán. También tenía una bufanda. La levantó de un solo movimiento, ya que era muy ligera y pequeña, y la dejó segura en el piso. Las chicas que estaban a su alrededor chillaban emocionadas. Patéticas.

-S-si… -dijo ella, temblorosa e insegura de lo que sus ojos veían y sus oídos escuchaban-. Gracias.

Él casi le sonríe. Le parecía graciosa; huraña como un gatito bebé. Parecía tan agresiva como un felino recién nacido y mojado. Ya no lloraba, y eso era un alivio. Con ella, descubrió que ver a la gente llorar era algo molesto. Que bien que lo sabía, por que ahora que era capitán, vería a muchos llorar. Tendría que hacerse el duro.

Se disponía a irse. ¿Por qué ese hecho se sentía tan raro? Era como si quisiera más… más tiempo a su lado.

Volvió la vista a tiempo para verlo partir. Lo vio sonreírle de lado y alzar un poco la mano, en señal de despedida. Pronto los guardias lo cubrieron de nuevo y ella quedó atrás, con miles de ojos puestos en el ligero rubor de sus mejillas…

Un noble amable… si lo hubiera conocido unos días antes, tal vez no habría tenido que dejar a su hermanita… Tal vez él la hubiera ayudado… Por que él era diferente; era el raro de su familia, por lo que se veía… era el amable, el único que no era elitista… el único noble que ella no podía odiar.

La soberbia nobleza aún le era odiosa, pero no él… él le era interesante.

Así que se prometió verlo otra vez, así tuviera que dejar el distrito… así tuviera que alejarse aún más de su hermana…

¿Y si él la encontraba? ¿Y si lograba conseguir que él adoptara algún día a su hermanita?

Tenía un nuevo objetivo.

* * *

**Lalalala… **

**Mi primer ByaHisa…**

**¿Qué tal?**

**Dedicado a ****Makiko_maki:_maki:**

**¡Ojala te aya gustado!^^**

**REVIEWS ¿shi?**

**Y en cuanto al siguiente…**

**¿UlquiHime? ¿IchiHime? –Aunque no nos guste mucho- o ¿Histuhina?**

**Incluso he hecho uno de Yachiru y su Ken-chan**

**Me dicen cual les gustaría ¿ok?**

**Y si no avisan, pues ¿cómo de supone que actualice?**

**Bye-bye. ^^**


	3. Watermelon's Garden

**Hehe… etto…**

**He notado que muchos ODIAN el Ichihime… y cómo no quiero que me odien, no lo subiré por un tiempesito, ya que solo una personita me dijo que estaba bien subirlo.**

**(Gracias, ****Makiko-maki-maki****, pero tendremos que esperar)**

**No creo que sea muy necesario decir sobre quienes trata este ¿O si?**

* * *

Watermelon's garden.

Ah, el verano… el sol en su aniñada piel; la fruta dulce en su mano, la música natural del viento rudo contra los árboles de su basto jardín. Todo eso era lo único bueno que podía encontrar de la muerte. El verano en el Rukongai era lo mejor, cien veces mejor que en el mundo humano, aunque sus memorias de éste eran vagas y difusas… Na, ¿Qué importaba ahora? ¡Estaba muerta! Ya no había por que preocuparse en este nuevo mundo. Y era feliz, absurdamente feliz, en la tan famosa Sociedad de Almas.

No tenía que pensar en mucho, o más bien, no tenía que pensar; adiós preocupaciones humanas. Lo único que podía estresarla era la comida, pero ese no era un distrito con esa clase de problemas. El distrito uno del Rukongai era, por usar una palabra vulgar, el más _lujoso_; el más cercano al Seireitei, el más poblado y a la vez el más organizado. Era un sueño; el verdadero paraíso.

Y sus sandías eran las mejores que había probado jamás. Debía ser por el clima, tan cálido. Ella viviría de esa exquisita fruta dulzona por todo lo que le quedara de existencia, si era necesario.

Ahora estaba tirada en medio de su gran jardín trasero, tomando el sol y disfrutando de la comida que ella misma cosechaba. Tenía un gusto especial por cultivar sus propias frutas, y éstas siempre eran sandías. Su jardín estaba lleno de ellas. Y adoraba echarse a tomar el sol entre lo que ella llamaba, como un chiste privado, sus _preciosas_.

Disfrutaba el jugo resbalando libre por su garganta; el sabor dulce; la consistencia burbujeante de la carne de la fruta, cuando escuchó un ruidito casi imperceptible. Abrió los ojos y el sol la cegó momentáneamente. Escuchó con atención, haber si el sonido se repetía, pero nada. Creyó haber oído mal, y estaba dispuesta a volver a lo suyo, cuando volvió a escucharlo, esta ves más claramente. Se incorporó con calma y nada asustada, sería una ardilla o algo así. Y entonces vio la sombra humana, pequeña, pero humana. Seguramente era un niño ¿Y que llevaba en sus brazos? Observó atentamente y lo descubrió al fin: ¡Una sandía! ¡El pequeño desgraciado se robaba una de sus preciosas!

Y entonces la sombra advirtió la mirada de la niña, soltó una pequeña maldición, y salió huyendo. La pequeña, muy indignada, corrió tras él.

-¡Hey, espera! –gritaba repetidas veces mientras lo perseguía. Era inconvenientemente rápido, siendo que cargaba con él una sandía enorme.

Lo persiguió hasta llegar a la parte más tupida del bosque, el sol le daba de lleno en la espalda a intervalos regulares y alcanzó a ver el blanco puro de su cabello, su pequeña espalda y esas piernitas rápidas como el demonio, que parecían no cansarse, mientras que sus propias piernas ya empezaban a gritar y rogar por un descanso. Pero ella no paró. Algo le decía que corriera tras él, y era lo más divertido que había hecho en semanas.

Si bien tenía una buena vida, la soledad a la que estaba sometida y tan acostumbrada terminó convirtiéndose en un profundo aburrimiento. Aburrida de la rutina de todos los días, aún cuando la disfrutaba tanto. Tenía unos pocos amigos, pero ellos tenían a sus propias familias y pasaban tiempo con ellos. Ella en cambio estaba sola, desde el principio de su vida en Rukongai lo había estado, y así estaba bien. No tenía buenos recuerdos de lo que era la compañía humana. Pero, con todo, igual la terminó necesitando, pero ya era tarde. Ya había escogido vivir de manera independiente.

La emoción de la sombra desconocida, junto con la adrenalina de su pequeña persecución, eran lo mejor que tenía para romper la rutina de tirarse, tomar el sol, y tragar sandías. Así que siguió aún cuando su cuerpo ya no podía correr más. Tropezó, cosa nada rara en ella, soltó un gritito cuando calló, y, para su _suerte_, fue a aterrizar en un pequeño estanque, empapándose por completo. El chico se detuvo y volteó a encararla, sabiendo que ella no podría correr más.

Y pudo verlo mejor, a pesar de que se mantenía oculto en las sombras de los árboles a su alrededor. Ojos color turquesa, piel morena clara, el cabello blanquísimo que ya había advertido antes, y una expresión fría en toda la cara. Raro, al menos para un pequeño de su edad. Ella sería un par de años mayor, pero ¿Quién sabe? En este mundo la edad realmente no importa. Bien podría él ser solo un niño o un adulto.

La miró a los ojos una milésima de segundo y una sonrisita triunfal y orgullosa cruzó su rostro. Ella perdía; el se quedaba con la sandía. En menos de lo que ella imaginara nunca, él ya no estaba.

Se quedó allí tirada un momento, pensando en lo extraño de su día. Despertó creyendo que sería una mañana normal, con sandía y sol para acompañar, pero terminó convirtiéndose en toda un aventura. Terminó conociendo a una persona realmente intrigante, y quería saber más. Él había llegado para matar la rutina, y ésta yacía bien muerta en un rincón dentro de su cabeza. La curiosidad había tomado su lugar.

Ahora tenía que escoger; regresar y revivir a la rutina, o buscarlo. Pero ¿buscarlo para que? ¿Qué excusa podía ser válida? ¿Qué tenía curiosidad sobre su cabello blanco y sus ojos azules?

-No… no creo –murmuró para sí misma.

¡Ah, bingo! Él le había robado una sandía. La verdad no le importaba mucho, pero sí que podía ser un buen pretexto. Además, no tenía idea de donde estaba… perdida en un bosque tupidísimo… tenía que pedir ayuda para volver… otro buen pretexto.

El sol era tan intenso que sus ropas se secaron rápidamente. Vagó un rato por el bosque, buscando a quien preguntar… lo que fuera. Si conocía la salida de aquel lugar, si aún era el distrito uno… o si había visto a un niño de cabello blanco corriendo con una sandía… lo primero que le pasara por la cabeza.

Al fin se topó con un sendero, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Si había un sendero, había casas, y en esas casas él podía vivir. Una muchacha caminaba por él con tranquilidad, así que decidió preguntar, y ya que había encontrado sola el sendero…

-Disculpa… ¿chica? –estaba insegura. La "chica" volteó con cierto aire soberbio y la miró desde su altura, que era un poco mucho mayor.

-¿Mmmmh?

-¿Ha-as visto a un chico de cabello b-blanco? -¿¡Cabello blanco!? Vamos, eso no era muy creíble.

Pero algo en los ojos de la joven le dio la certeza de que su ladrón de sandías si existía, y que lo conocía.

-¡¿Conoces a ese enano?!

¡Ouch! Si bien el chico era pequeño, llamarlo enano era un poco cruel. Después de todo, era un niño ¿Qué esperaba, que midiera dos metros? Se enfadó un poco.

-No, honestamente no. Pero ¿lo has visto?

La muchacha la miró extrañada por un momento, pero evidenció su falta de interés en el asunto.

-Vive al fondo del sendero –señaló hacia adelante, casi dándole la espalda-, más adentro del bosque, con una anciana abuela suya –hizo una pausa para mirarla de reojo-. Pero si eres lista, no querrás verlo. Eres muy pequeña.

Ahora incluso comentaba su estatura. Oficialmente, esa tipa tenía un problema con el tamaño. Hinamori se enfadó más en serio.

-Me debe una sandía. –caminó en la dirección señalada, dejando atrás a la joven.

-Hmp, no es la primera vez. –exclamó en voz baja. Tal vez fue su imaginación, pero como sea, no le hizo cazo.

Siguió adelante, tropezó varias veces, se calló un par, pero al fin comenzó a internarse en el boque tropical. Anduvo un buen rato, admirando el paisaje que no conocía; animales huyendo de ella, flores con aromas penetrantes, un pequeño río angosto que casi se unía con el sendero. Jugó un rato a saltar de lado a lado entre el río y el camino. Y, por fin, llegó a la casita.

Era bastante grande, se podría decir. Pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada al cuartillo en el que vivía, así que cualquier casa podría ser grande desde su punto de vista. Toda de madera, con un amplio pasillo porticado, más alto que el resto de la casa, bordeándola toda. El río desembocaba allí, en un pequeño laguito, para seguir su camino más adelante. La casa tenía una vista preciosa.

Se quedó un momento embobada ante la vista del paisaje, cuando un viento helado la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Para entonces ya era tarde, la puesta del sol se acercaba, pero aún así era pleno verano; era completamente imposible que hubiera un viento tan fuerte. Movida por sabe que extraño impulso, volteó en dirección a la ventisca y se topó con su _preciosa,_ y unos grandes pero entrecerrados ojos turquesas.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –su voz era muy grave, muy poco infantil…, para su cuerpo, era una rareza.

Y era muy rudo, considerando que le había robado algo, debería ser más agradecido. Pero bueno, ¿Por qué había venido? Tenía que ser ruda.

-¿Acaso viniste hasta acá por esto? –alzó la sandía.

Se quedó callada, y un tanto atemorizada por el tono mortecino que usaba con ella. No pensó que sería amigable ni cosa parecida, pero jamás creyó que tendría tal carácter.

Él soltó un rugido y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la casa.

¿Hablarle? ¿Ser ruda por una vez y reclamar lo que es suyo, aún cuando eso pueda hacerlo rabiar u cuando realmente no le importa? Si, después de todo ¿A qué había venido? Todo esto era por pura diversión.

-Si –trató que su tono fuera tan rudo cómo el suyo, pero eso era simplemente difícil, en especial si por dentro estaba riendo.-. Vine por ella –señaló la sandía-, no tienes derecho a llevártela así.

Pareció sorprenderse por un momento, pero de inmediato recobró la compostura.

-Hmp, llévatela y lárgate. –le arrojó la sandía… ¿¡Le arrojó la SANDÍA!? La fruta atravesó volando el espacio que separaba a los dos. Tal vez habría sido bueno que entes de eso charlaran y ella le contara su poca capacidad para atrapar cosas y lo débiles que sus brazos eran… Si, hubiera sido bueno.

Lo último que vio fue la sandía suspendida en el aire. Lo último de lo que fue conciente fue de su acto impulsivo de _ir por su preciosa_, de _no dejar que cayera_. Todo por una vil sandía. Sintió un golpe seco en la cabeza.

Después de esas últimas sensaciones, llegaron nuevas y muy diferentes; una manta cálida, una voz suave, un aroma dulce; el frío piso de madera, otra voz grave, aroma a quemado… ¿¡Quemado!?

Abrió los ojos de golpe, y lo primero que vio fue el humo saliendo de quien sabe donde. Atravesaba el techo de la casa, totalmente de madera, y apenas visible. Por puro reflejo aspiró profundo y el humo llenó sus pulmones. Tosió agitadamente.

-¡Ah, despertaste! –era la voz dulce que recordaba, la voz de una ancianita. De pronto dejó a un lado la sorpresa y soltó una carcajada -. Te diste un buen golpe con la sandía –rió de nuevo, y la verdad era bastante hilarante-. Incluso te desmayaste y te salió un poco de sangre.

No la podía ver, ya que solo prestaba atención al humo que cubría el techo, pero sabía que estaba cerca. Volteó en dirección a su voz y le dolió como mil demonios mover la cabeza. La encontró allí, arrodillada junto al fuego, que era la causa del humo, y al parecer cocinaba algo… posiblemente lo que olía a quemado.

Entonces la abuela volteó y, al verla mirando en su dirección, sonrió abiertamente, cerrando los ojos y formando arruguitas simpáticas en su rostro. Era muy pequeña.

-Deberás perdonar a mi nieto, Toshiro –aún sonreía-. Yo no cocino muy bien y él ama las sandías –rió bajo-, así que debía estar desesperado por una. Me disculpo en su nombre.

Aquello era confuso ¿Por qué disculparse en su nombre y no mandarlo a él a que se disculpara? Después de todo, él le había arrojado la frutota, y él la había robado y… y a él era a quién quería ver, pero el punto de esto era conocer gente nueva, rematar la rutina, así que sonrió a la ancianita.

-No se preocupe, señor-

-¡Chist! –Alzó un dedo- Sé que no soy joven ni nada, pero no me agrada que me llamen señora. Puedes decirme Satsu-baa-cha, si no te molesta.

-¿Baa-chan? -¿abuela? ¿En verdad quería que la llamara abuela?- Err, esta bien por mi.

Se levantó con cuidado, en efecto, el golpe había sido más fuerte de lo que había sentido. Todo le daba vueltas.

-Con cuidado, querida. Fue un buen golpe –le pasó un espejo.

Uff, valla que si. Un moretón del tamaño y aspecto de una ciruela estaba en el costado izquierdo de su cabeza, por suerte, su flequillo tapaba una parte. Suspiró.

-Está bien, he tenido peores. –Y era verdad, pero nunca en la cabeza.

Entonces un viento veloz entró en la habitación. Una ventisca nuevamente fría, igual a la otra. Cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cara con los brazos para protegerse, a sabiendas que tal ves esos ojos turquesas no la apreciaban especialmente. Pero no se iba a quedar con la cara tapada y los ojos cerrados por siempre, así que lo abrió para enfrentar la, seguramente, asesina mirada del chico… el tal Toshiro. Un brillante apodo le entró en la cabeza… él era pequeño y muy curioso… y su pelo era blanco e, irónicamente, su nombre era ToSHIRO… Casi no logra contener la risa.

-¿La ves Toshiro? –Se volvió al niño y su tono tenía cierto reproche- A sido un moretón muy grande.

-Su culpa, ¿para que no se quita?

Si, ella no le agradaba al chico. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Mejor era esperar a que la abuela le dijera que hacer, poder levantarse, pedir las indicaciones precisas e irse de una vez. Al fin y al cabo, ya había logrado su propósito; ya se había divertido, y a montones. Realmente no quería irse.

El chico caminó hasta una mesita y se sentó a comer… ¿Qué era? Algo medio cocido, medio quemado. Hizo un respingo.

-Ah, se me ha pasado preguntarte chica… ¿Cómo te llamas? –Satsu se dirigía a ella ahora.

-Hinamori Momo.

-Momo es un nombre muy curioso –sonreía de nuevo-, y muy bonito.

Se hizo un silencio. Todo lo que se oía era el masticar frenético del niño en la mesa.

-Momo-chan, estuviste un buen tiempo dormida… -la abuela se le acercó con paso lento- ¿Tu familia no se va a preocupar?

-Vivo sola –dijo sin el menor problema.

Incluso el chico detuvo su comida por un momento, solo segundos, y la miró sorprendido. A ella nunca le molestó vivir sola, por que tenía amigos y pasaba tiempo en el Rukongai, jugando. Y cuando estaba en su casa, disfrutaba como podía la soledad. Trataba de hacer su vida en la muerte agradable y lo había logrado, pero terminó siendo repetitiva. Sus amigos siempre volvían con alguien, alguien que los esperaba, y a ella no. Se las arreglaba sola para la comida, pero nunca fue un problema. Con todo, luego de un tiempo, lo único negativo fue el aburrimiento.

-¿Sola en verdad?

-Si… -comenzaba a incomodarse.

-¡Entonces quédate el tiempo que quieras! –exclamó la mujer, bastante emocionada.

El pobre niño casi se ahoga con el pedazo de comida que estaba tragando en ese momento, para su desgracia. Tosió fuerte y se golpeó el pecho, haciendo que el bocado pasara por su esófago. Miró aterrado a su abuela, que se limitaba a sonreír.

-No quiero ser una molestia… -por dentro se moría de ganas de pasar un par de días, tal vez, con ellos. Parecían personas interesantes.

-No lo eres. –Agitó la mano- Quédate unos días, al menos, y espera a que tu moretón se baje. No esta bien que una nena ande sola por estas calles, y menos con eso en la cabeza –señaló su herida.- ¿Dónde vives?

-En el distrito uno, cerca del bosque.

La mujer abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran, y se volvió al niño, que ya estaba terminando su platillo carbonizado.

-¡¿Pues cuanto la hiciste correr?! –casi grita.

-Ella es quien me siguió –en sus ojos se notaba lo poco que le interesaba el tema.

-Pues con más razón te pido que te quedes –ahora era con ella-, solo hasta que mejores.

-B-bueno… yo.

-¡Hecho! –era muy enérgica para la edad que aparentaba… Ah, es verdad… en La Sociedad de Almas eso importa muy poco.

Fue un primer día maravilloso, aunque con todo, lo pasó sola. Vagó por las cercanías del bosque que rodeaba la casita, chapoteo en el río, persiguió mariposas… vivió la infancia que no había disfrutado por haber estado tan sola.

Y al llegar el atardecer, la comida la esperaba ya hecha. Si, era más carbón que cualquier cosa, pero nunca habían cocinado para ella. Lo comía gustosa, cosa que complacía mucho a la anciana.

Por la mente del chico, al contrario, pasaban puras incógnitas, que con el tiempo, solo fueron haciéndose cada vez más grandes: ¿Por qué lo siguió? ¿Por qué no se iba? Si él la trataba de la peor manera; llamándole Moja-camas –debido a un incidente una tarde en la que la pequeña jugaba con el agua y se fue sentón contra un charco, empapándose todo el trasero-, burlándose a cada oportunidad ¿Por qué ella respondía siempre con una sonrisa?

Pero ella planeaba una silenciosa venganza. Aún recordaba el apodo que le había puesto…

Y el tiempo pasó, sanó completamente, y comenzó a sentir la necesidad de volver… de ver su jardín de sandías.

La inevitable despedida llegó.

-Muchas gracias por todo –hizo una reverencia a la anciana, que la observaba con ternura-. Y a ti también –se volvió al niño-, por tanta paciencia conmigo.

Él hizo una mueca. Obviamente, estaba allí contra su voluntad.

De repente las preguntas se juntaron en su cabeza de golpe ¿Cómo era posible que, si solo quería una sandía, hubiera terminado conociéndola? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Y qué con su sandía? Y… ¿La volvería a ver?

¿¡QUE DOMIOS FUE ESO!? ¿A él que le importaba que fuera de la vida de esa tonta?... Bien, si, tal vez… solo tal vez… ella le parecía tan extraña, que quería saber más de ella… aún así, era una tonta sin remedio.

-Toshiro, despídete apropiadamente –le reprochó su abuela-, después de todo, ella llegó aquí por tu culpa. Tú y tu adicción a las sandías. –negó con la cabeza.

Se sonrojó un poco, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a nadie. La miró de reojo y soltó algo que debió ser una afirmación, un "_mjmm…"_, para luego ignorarla de nuevo.

El chico era muy gracioso enojado.

-¿A si que adicto? A mi también me gustan… -¿Por qué no? Ya se iba-, Tal vez vuelva y te traiga alguna… SHIRO-CHAN –y echó a correr en dirección al bosque, un tanto temerosa de que él la siguiera. Sabía que era más rápido que ella.

Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó paralizado ante el apodo… ¿¡SHIRO-CHAN!? ¡Y una mierda! La vio alejándose, perdiéndose en el bosque ¿Sabría llegar?

Con todo, ambos sabían que ella cumpliría su promesa. Se contuvo, ya se vengaría después, por que también sabía que la vería de nuevo… y si no, él sabía llegar a ese jardín de sandías.

* * *

**Este es más largo, pero simplemente no me puedo contener con ellos dos ^^'**

**Bueno, bueno… ****y ha tenido un final repentino ¿no?**

**Hehe, si… me empezó a caer mal, así que lo acabé pronto****… ¬¬**

**Pero, con todo, no creo que este mal****. **

**¿O si?**

**¡¿NEEE****EE?! **

**Como sea, me dicen en su REVIEW ^^'**

**Por cierto, a quienes me han pedido UlquiHime… juro que ya estará, es que hice dos y no se cual subir XD**

**Bye-bye.**


	4. DiDo

**Ohoho… ha pasado un tiempecito, no?**

**Pues la verdad no tengo excusas –aunque a saber si alguien sigue leyendo este fic-.**

**Estaba revisando mis publicaciones, reviews, etc, y me di cuenta de que este fic tiene buen tiempo sin actualizarse, hehe ^^'**

**Pues que mas decirles… un Oneshoot de Byakuya y Rukia, porque creo que son unos lindos hermanitos ^^**

**Gracias por no dejar de leer~! **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

DiDo.

Sentía la presión sobre ella: no tenía escapatoria, y la habían advertido. Sabía que esta vez se había pasado, y pagaría con creces.

Caminó con fingida firmeza ¿Dónde estaría ese estúpido pelirrojo? Él también tendría que estar involucrado… aunque seguramente se había escabullido, dejándola sola con toda la "responsabilidad del acto". Responsabilidad que tendría que asumir por su cuenta.

Pero ¿No se estaban pasando? Estaba bien que lo que había echo estaba mal… de acuerdo; fue la mayor locura de su vida, pero se sintió bien. Cómo sea, el castigo no tendría por que importarle a la Casa Noble de los Kuchiki. Le habían dicho que uno de ellos quería hablar con ella, y no le venía otro motivo a la cabeza.

Con todo y que sabía lo mal que estaba y que su castigo sería tremendo, se rió al recordar su "pequeña e inocente" travesura… no cualquiera puede darse el lujo de ponerle el pie y gastarle bromas pesadas a los guardias de familias reales y salir ilesos. Su risa se apagó al recordar que NO SALDRÍA ILESA.

También se estaban comportando un tanto agresivos. Mira que llamarla en privado, en el último salón del área más apartada de la academia… eso ya era demasiado, no podía ser solo por su "travesura". Y pensar que había otros motivos le aterraba.

Cuando llegó a la puerta se convenció de que no sabía lo suficiente aún de la escuela… no la conocía del todo. La puerta se veía igual a cómo siempre imaginó que sería la de una casa noble. Con obras de arte estampadas en el papel, y no era cualquier papel, si no uno _fino_. No resistió la tentación de tocarlo; su textura era lisa y sedosa. Muy diferente a las puertas baratas de la academia; esos codos shinigamis no escatimaban en gastos cuando se trataba de ellos, pero si era para los estudiantes, de repente estaban en crisis.

No tuvo que avisar que había llegado. Conocía la típica reverencia que le enseñaron a hacer cuando de un noble se trataba; hincarse, abrir la puerta, que su frente tocara el suelo y esperar a que le dijeran que entrara. Entrar, arrodillarse de nuevo, cerrar y jamás ver al noble a los ojos. Claro, todo eso le parecía tonto y humillante, por lo que se limitó a ser educada por una vez. Y por supuesto, tenía que ver de frente al noble que quería hablar con ella; tenía miedo, pero la curiosidad la mataba.

Y lo vio. Alto, pelo negro y espeso. Curiosos accesorios para el cabello que solo había visto en ellos… los Kuchiki… una vez más, se convenció de que era la familia más imponente. Una vez más pensó que lo que había hecho no merecía que él estuviera allí. Una vez más se arrepintió y deseó que el hombre la perdonara y se limitara a darle un buen sermón. Pero por primera vez, sintió envidia y ganas de ser cómo ellos.

La primera impresión que le dio este sujeto no la olvidaría nunca: frialdad extrema.

Solo cuando bajó la mirada a su bufanda vio el Haori blanco. Genial, el capitán Byakuya Kuchiki. Tendría que haber sido una ofensa muy grande cómo para que el cabeza de la familia estuviera allí.

Tenía tanto miedo que se quedó quieta, frente a la puerta. Y así permaneció hasta que la invitaron a entrar bien. Se sintió cómo una tonta deslumbrada.

-Señorita Rukia –comenzó su profesor, el que la había atrapado molestando a los "guardias finos"-, ¿Sabe por qué esta aquí?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Cómo mierda iba a saber si la habían citado de manera tan misteriosa? Pero cómo fuera, tenía una idea, aunque no dijo palabra.

-Déjeme hablar con ella –la voz de este hombre noble era cómo su aspecto; fría, dura, elegante e imponente-. Eres Rukia ¿No? –asintió con la cabeza, conciente de que no podría hablar-. Estoy aquí para tratar directamente contigo los asuntos de tu adopción.

Adopción… ¿Adopción? Demonios, si: ADOPCIÓN. ¿Adoptarla a ella? ¿Quién, cuando y con que permiso? La intriga debió ser muy evidente en su cara.

-Yo voy a adoptarte.

Su sorpresa era tal, que seguramente tenía un tic nervioso en la cara. Era demasiado para ella y obviamente no tenía que ver que ver con su travesurilla. ¿O sería una especie de castigo mental hacerle otra broma de mayor intensidad?

-No puedo interpretar su silencio, señorita Rukia –dijo al fin, rompiendo la calma que comenzaba a ser incómoda-. La decisión por mi parte está tomada, solo falta su consentimiento. Su profesor y actual tutor también ha aceptado. Le ofrezco una graduación inmediata y un puesto seguro en uno de los trece escuadrones. Todo depende de usted.

Claro, ese anciano tutor suyo aceptaría cualquier término con tal de deshacerse de ella, pero ¿Qué no les importaba lo que ella quería? Por supuesto, si un hombre cómo el capitán de la sexta división y cabeza de la familia noble más antigua del seireitei llega y te dice que piensa adoptarte… bueno, no muchas personas se rehúsan. Pero ella era la clase de chica que le teme a los grandes cambios, y ese sin duda lo era. Se sentía plena tal cual cómo estaba; sin riquezas materiales, sin muchas cosas y estudiando con un gran amigo…

Su gran amigo… ¿Qué le diría? No parecía justo, y la verdad no quería saber los motivos del noble. Solo quería que la aconsejaran… quería que su amigo del alma, el único que le quedaba, a quien consideraba un hermano, le diera una ayudadita a elegir… quería saber su opinión. Si él se oponía, si él le daba una buena razón para quedarse, o al menos una razón, ella se quedaría.

-Veo que está sorprendida –valla, los nobles no tienen paciencia-. Le daré unos días para pensarlo. Medítelo bien, esperaré su respuesta.

La pasó de largo. No le dirigió ni una mirada cuando estuvo tan cerca de ella que podría haberla tocado. Si, su primera impresión de él estaba bien: era frío. No quería vivir con alguien frío, pero lo que le ofrecía era demasiado bueno… graduarse, un puesto en algún escuadrón… ¿Y que sería de su vida actual? ¿La dejaría toda de lado? ¿Dejaría sus travesuras? De pronto sintió que no podía decidir sola.

No tuvo que poner atención al hombre que salió, escoltado de un montón de guardias. Irónico que alguien con su presencia y poder necesitara guardaespaldas… Cuando menos lo esperaba, ya estaba sola en la habitación.

Él había dicho que ahora todo dependía de ella… bueno, nadie es perfecto, él se equivocaba. Ahora todo dependía de lo que le dijera su amigo.

-………………………………………………………………………………………………………………-

**¡Hello****! Hehe.**

**Y bueno, por si no lo sabían –y yo no lo sabía hasta hace unos minutos- Dido significa "travesura", o algo así, en ingles. **

**Y bueno, actualizo ****por que… ¡por que se me da la gana! XD tenía tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí… y sí, se bien que nadie pidió un fic de estos dos, pero igual lo colgué aquí por qué… pues por la misma razón por la cual actualicé en mitad de semana XD **

**Reviews, por favor, que si no me pagan c****on dinero, este es mi salario :D**

**Bye-bye**


	5. Mushroom

**Que tal, que tal? Estoy de buenas, y ya que me pidieron explícitamente hacer un fic GinRan…**

**AQUIIIII ESTAAAA!**

**Dedicado exlusivamente a 'Nah-Kuroi'.**

**Me gusta tu Nick ^^! XD**

…

Mushroom.

Cuando se desplomó sobre el camino de grava caliente y filosa –causándose cortaditas en rodillas y brazos- no lloró, ni siquiera quiso hacerlo. En lugar de las húmedas lagrimas, asomaba una fúnebre sonrisa por sus labios; no, ella no era precisamente feliz justo ahora, tampoco se sentía bien ni mucho menos. La causa del gesto irónico que adornaba su precioso –porque tras esa tierra y mugre, era precioso- rostro no era más que burla.

Ella se consideraba una chica valiente, la clase de personas que gustan de hacerle frente a la vida con risas, y golpear a los problemas con chistes. Ella vivió burlándose de cualquier situación que la incomodara, y moriría haciendo lo mismo.

Y allí estaba la ironía del asunto, y lo que en efecto lograba que la situación fuese tan morbosamente divertida:

¿Estaba muerta? Si, lo estaba. Podía recordar con claridad el dolor –lo único que su mente conservaba de cuando era humana, porque ahora no lo era-, y la tristeza de cuando dejo el mundo donde se quedaba su familia.

"Estas muerta" le confirmo un hombre de rostro borroso y kimono negro ", y yo te llevare a un lugar hermoso llamado Sociedad de Almas, porque ahora perteneces allí." Y acto seguido estampó la empuñadura de lo que parecía una espada en su frente, llenándola de frescura.

Todos esos recuerdos, empañados por lagunas mentales, le aseguraban que, en efecto, ya no era un ser vivo. Ya no estaba viva como humano.

Pero de igual manera, estaba muriendo. El dolor –mortalmente familiar- en su estomago y la falta de fuerzas en sus brazos, piernas, abdomen, etc., no hacían más que recordarle la muerte.

Irónico. Que un muerto pudiera morir es irónico y estúpido. Que hubiese dejado de vigilar desde las sombras a sus padres y hermanos cuando el hombre de negro apareció era injusto. Que él le hubiese prometido un lugar hermoso –acto similar a lo que las iglesias de su época profesaban- a donde toda alma pertenecía, y que la hubiese mandado a semejante desierto árido y vacio… eso no era tan divertido. Más bien le parecía cruel.

Y, por último, que un llamado "Dios de la muerte" fuera tan cruel… bueno, eso era tristemente adecuado.

En fin, ella se carcajeaba por dentro, mentalmente, -ya que no tenía la fuerza para dejar salir la risa- por todas estas circunstancias que, juntas y licuadas, daban como resultado uno de esos chistes malos y crueles, pero que terminan haciéndonos reír.

Humor negro.

Tosió, porque lo necesitaba fervientemente al sentir la tráquea tan reseca, aunque eso significara gastar sus últimas fuerzas. Pronto, el simple hecho de respirar –inhalar, exhalar- se había vuelto un tormento. Como cargar kilos y kilos de oro con el cuello.

No se quiso resistir. Quién sabe, tal vez otra persona, o shinigami, o alma, o lo que fuera, aparecería, para decirle que estaba muerta por dos, y que ahora no pertenecía allí tampoco. Posiblemente fuera enviada a otro mundo distante, mas frio, vacio, árido y tenebroso que ese, y quizás, tampoco pertenecería allí.

Porque el estar muriendo muerta solo significaba que, finalmente, nunca debió haber ido a parar allí.

Y entonces, ¿A dónde pertenecía?

Una ligera brisa movió sus cortos cabellos rubios, ocultando la mitad de su rostro. Sus ojos opacos, su piel reseca, su vida –o muerte- extinguiéndose otra vez.

Sonrió de lado –del lado que el cabello cubría- y trató de cerrar los ojos, y esperar lo siguiente. Porque siempre pensó que los cadáveres con ojos abiertos y lechosos eran desagradables.

Pero antes de perder por completo la consciencia, algo chocó suavemente contra sus labios pálidos y su nariz. Olía a comida, a algo comestible. Sin saber del todo que hacía, mordió tímidamente el alimento que le era ofrecido. Sabía a hongo… ¿Hongo? No. A champiñón. Si, podría recordar poco de su vida, pero siempre tendría presentes sus gustos, y ha odiado los champiñones desde que nació, y murió. Pero no seria melindrosa, no por esta ocasión.

Casi lo devora –aun con los ojos cerrados, aun débil y con la vida escapándosele-, hasta que sintió un dedo entre sus dientes, y entonces supo que "alguien" le estaba dando de comer.

Abrió los ojos resignada, para agradecerle de alguna forma a su salvador, y se encontró con algo en lo que nunca había creído.

Los príncipes no existían, y eso lo sabía desde siempre. Era un hecho tan sólido, como que odiaba los hongos.

Ni cuando era niña –una niña viva- había creído en ellos. Leía que rescataban a las princesas, que peleaban contra ogros y dragones, pero, ya que ni lo uno ni lo otro existía, los príncipes tampoco. Eran un cuento, y ya.

Pero el chico ante ella era uno, uno de verdad. Con el flequillo medio largo, cubriendo atractivamente sus ojos, los cuales mantenía cerrados. Con una sonrisa, si bien algo macabra, dulce y reconfortante.

O quizás solo se lo parecía porque él era la primera persona que le sonreía en… muchísimo tiempo.

-Cómelo todo –le dijo con voz deliciosa, resbaladiza y agradable-. Tienes hambre, ¿verdad? Eso significa que tienes poder.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –asombroso que aun pudiera hablar ¿Qué tenía el hongo ese, que logro reponerla tanto? No, no era por la comida. Ella tenía que saber el nombre del príncipe, así dictaban sus cuentos.

-Gin.

Por un segundo, su mente quedo en blanco. No se parecía a los nombres de príncipes celebres de la literatura infantil que tanto amaba, pero era _su_ nombre. Nombre que ella veneraría desde entonces.

-Que nombre tan raro.

Y de nuevo, ella respondía con un chiste. Así era más divertido todo.

Logró que la sonrisa retorcida del chico se ampliara, si cabe tal posibilidad, y así, ella también sonrió.

Era irrevocable; los príncipes no existían, y ella jamás comería hongos…

… pero eso era en el otro mundo, donde estaban sus cuentos mentirosos. Aquí él existía, y ella acababa de disfrutar un champiñón seco como si fuera elixir divino.

¿Qué significaba eso? Fácil. Que ella al fin pertenecía a algún lugar, mientras su príncipe estuviera allí, y hubiese hongos en aquel mundo. Ella sería feliz con él a su lado.

Pero… ¿Él se quedaría a su lado también?

…

**E finito! XD**

**Kuroi-chan, espero que te haya sido de tu agrado, y también espero leer tu review OwO**

**A review a day keeps the Doctor away! :D**


	6. Fight

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~! Mi primer NnoiNell! :D**

**A petición de ****Klan-destino****, por lo que está totalmente dedicado a él! Ojala te guste! Y quiero saber tu mas sincera opinión, que a tu te sale bien genial el NnoiNell, y yo no tengo experiencia ni nada XD**

**Y bueno, es domingo, estoy sola y aburrida, así que posteo este, que ya estaba desde… como hace dos semanas XD

* * *

**

Fight.

Joder. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo podía permitir eso?

Pero no importaba cuanto Nnoitra se reprochara a si mismo lo patético que era, eso no desvanecería la silueta de una mujer frente a él, destrozando cuanto miserable Hollow la tocara. Lo más interesante en que ni siquiera parecía sudar.

"Zorra…" pensó Nnoitra con odio.

Bueno, si, estaba en algo así como un aprieto. ¿Pero que esa mujer no sabía cuál era su lugar en la batalla? ¿Quién la mandaba a ayudarlo? Mierda, ni siquiera la conocía ¿Y qué rayos era esa máscara rota?

Nnoitra miro asombrado –aunque nunca lo admitiría,_ nunca_- como los montones de Adjuchas y Hollows corrientes eran reducidos a un campo sanguinolento de cadáveres. Y ella apenas había desenfundado la espada.

"Maldita sea…" una mujer, una chica, una cualquiera se atrevía a ayudarlo, a salvarlo, a dejarlo en vergüenza frente a cada Hollow que después ella misma había matado. Nnoitra apostaría sus dientes a que el ultimo pensamiento de cada desgraciado que yacía ahora en el suelo, muerto, fue uno de lastima y vergüenza ajena para con él. Porque, si –y se lo repetiría las veces que fueran necesarias-, una mujer había luchado por él, o mas bien, había luchado _y ganado_ por él.

-Levántate –le ordeno la chica, con voz calmada y sin rastro de agitación; completamente templada y fría.

¿Y ahora se atrevía a darle órdenes? Ah, sí que se levantaría; se levantaría, le saltaría encima, le arrancaría la ropa y la mataría, a ver si así le quedaba claro cuál era su lugar. Ella podría haber acabado con un montón de Hollows, pero él ya había peleado antes con ellos. A ver si la mujer tenía el valor de enfrentarlo a él, un Vasto Lorde. ¿Y que si el pasado ataque lo había dejado ligeramente jodido? Era una mujer, no podía ser muy fuerte.

De pronto sintió una vergüenza hacia sí mismo inmensa. Porque había sido rebanado y parcialmente arrollado por miserables seres que después fueron asesinados fácilmente por una chica. Eso, según su propia lógica, lo hacía débil en proporciones caóticas.

Al notar que el chico no obedecía, la mujer se dio la vuelta encarándolo, con mirada vacía y rostro inexpresivo. Hasta entonces, Nnoitra apenas había detectado un traje blanco ceñido y una larguísima cabellera verde, pero al ver dos veces, se encontró con ojos llenos de nada, fríos.

¿Cómo mierda, si había asesinado a mínimo veinte Hollows, podía tener la cara tan vacía? Nnoitra odiaba a los tíos que se creían mucho, dejando el rostro inexpresivo, como si fueran la gran cagada, y verlo en una chica era como una astilla donde ya hay cortadas: doblemente molesto.

La mujer lo molestaba.

-Te he pedido que te levantes –repitió despacio, mientras que él se encontraba en un aprieto. Si no se levantaba, ella lo vería desde su altura, pero si lo hacía, sería como obedecerla…

"Mierda" pensó mientras se ponía en pie y apretaba con fuerza los puños. Se sintió reducido.

-Aizen-sama me ha enviado buscando algún Vasto Lorde –explico sin cambiar su expresión, ignorando la miraba asesina que Nnoitra le dirigía-. Tengo ordenes de atacarte si te niegas.

Aizen-sama ¿eh? Había oído rumores de un carbón que iba de aquí a allá reclutando Hollows fuertes, para hacerles experimentos raros. Ni loco dejaría que un tío desconocido experimentara con él.

Nnoitra sentía las cortadas, heridas, golpes y raspones, que ya tenía hechos, curarse rápidamente. Reafirmo el agarre en su espada de media luna, y, bajo la luz de la misma, corrió dispuesto a matar a la mujer frente a él.

Pero su arma se estampo en la nada, y siguió bajando hasta chocar sonoramente contra la arena blanca. Allí donde ella estaba solo había polvo levantado por su mismo movimiento.

-Por favor, intenta escuchar antes de atacar a quien te ofrece poder –llamo la chica tras él. Nnoitra movió la cabeza con tanta brutalidad que su cuello le dolió, y allí estaba ella, a unos dos metros de su espalda, tranquila, con los brazos flojos a los costados.

Y Nnoitra sintió que no se podía odiar más a alguien.

-No me gustaría pelear –se excuso, sin alterar facciones o tono de voz.

-¡No me jodas! –Gritó él, exasperado por fin- Acabas de matar a un montón de basuras ¿Y dices que no quieres pelear?

-Las órdenes eran eliminar a quienes se pusieran en el camino –explico ella-; yo simplemente las sigo.

Nnoitra encogió los ojos, mirándola fijamente con odio contenido. Ella era como un bulto grande y pesado, que se deja caer sobre quien lo arrojen, matándole al instante. Él estaba acostumbrado a estar molesto con los demás, pero lo que sentía por esa mujer era un nuevo nivel. Ansiaba ver su cuello cortado, y esos verdosos cabellos manchados de su propia sangre.

La quería matar.

Luego de encararla, desafiarla con la mirada, y notar que en ella no había respuesta, dio rienda suelta al segundo ataque. Volvió a correr en su dirección, esta vez ligeramente más rápido y poniendo atención plena a los pies de ella. En cuando vio como hacia ademan de posicionarse tras él de nuevo, se giro rápidamente, estando seguro de haber predicho su movimiento y, con un golpe certero, rebanarle la cabeza.

Él esperaba ver sangre y sentir algo suave en el filo de su arma al cortarla, pero en su lugar, notó como era frenado bruscamente por algo más pequeño, y cuando la miro de nuevo, ella había detenido su golpe con una espadita, en efecto, inmensamente más pequeña en comparación a la suya.

No temblaba de esfuerzo al mantenerlo a raya con un solo brazo.

-Tch –soltó él, sin aflojar su espada-, zorra, ¿Quién rayos eres?

-Nelliel Tu Oderschvank –respondió monótonamente-. A partir de ahora trabajaras para Aizen Sousuke-sama. Y a cambio de tu lealtad se te otorgaran poderes diferentes de los que posees ahora.

-¿No me digas? –Pregunto sarcástico- ¿O si no qué?

-He dicho que no quiero pelear, pero si no tengo opciones lo hare.

Nnoitra no bajo su arma, sin dejar de mirarla con odio y desafío, pero lo sabía. En esos momentos, con las ligeras heridas que ya tenía, y la capacidad de peleas que su oponente presentaba, no podría contra ella, pero no estaba en él rendirse, así que no lo haría.

En solo segundos, Nnoitra maquino un plan perfecto en su cabeza. Nelliel no podía ser más fuerte, una mujer no podía liderarlo, así que, bajo esos pensamientos, se propuso acompañarla, fingir esa lealtad al tal Aizen, recibir poderes que le hicieran mejor que cualquiera, y algún día, matarla…

… o, mínimo, dejarle claro a donde pertenecía.

Con un "Tch" más sonoro de lo que esperaba, y una mirada agria dirigida a la chica, Nnoitra aparto su espada, y sin mencionar mas –no parecía necesario, porque extrañamente, Nelliel parecía entender-, siguió la espalda cubierta de verdes cabellos.

Y mientras caminaba con resignación rumbo a un castillo blanco, pensaba en lo increíble que se sentiría cuando pudiera superarla.

* * *

**Hecho!  
**

**Ehhh~ pues antes de que se pongan a pensarme como una feminista sin remedio –no lo soy, yo aun creo que la equidad de genero XD- por haber puesto a Nelliel como un ser tan superior, pues recordemos que ella siempre le ganaba en las peleas, digamos "limpias" –porque al final la venció, pero hizo trampa =.=**

**Además, el One-shoot esta ambientado en el momento en que Nnoitra aun no es mi Arrancar, sooo… ella tenia que ser mucho mas fuerte XD**

**Eejeem! Como sea, espero les haya gustado… o al menos que los haya entretenido… o algo.**

**Los reviews son taaan buenos como el chocolate! Les gusta el chocolate? **

**Dejen un review!**


End file.
